The MJM show (ep2)
by MJMMudblood
Summary: On this show MJM talks to WInnie the pooh, Who's the best Cartoon character and Frodo Vs Harry
1. Winnie

THE MJM SHOW ( Formerly MJM SOLVES YOUR PROBLEMS )  
  
MJM :- Hello Everyone and welcome to The MJM show. I'm MJM and this..is my...show.  
  
  
  
Tonight on MY show, I'll be talking to Winnie the pooh, Our Audience will make a decision on who is the better Cartoon Character and Frodo and Harry Potter will settle their differences.... So welcome... Winnie the Pooh !!  
  
  
  
  
MJM :- Hello Mr Pooh  
  
Winnie :- Please, call me Winnie.  
  
MJM :- Okay Winnie, Now My top secret Sources tell me that a Pooh Bear movie is being thought of, is this true.  
  
Winnie :- No, but after the tigger movie gets boring a Piglett movie is going to be released.  
  
MJM :- Speaking of Piglett, are the news rumours true about his sex change, is he going to soon a Pig-Girl.  
  
Winnie :- I don't think he will go back to being a girl, no.  
  
MJM :- 'Back' to being a girl ?  
  
Winnie :- oh dear.  
  
MJM :- 'Oh dear' what ?  
  
Winnie :- Can we please change subject.  
  
MJM :- umm, okay.... Now my sources also tell me that you all still live together in the hundred acre wood is that true.  
  
Winnie :- Well, yeah, but Tigger moved out a couple of months ago and Goffer moved out 2 years ago. And I think Rabbits planning a move.  
  
MJM :- Rabbit ?  
  
Winnie :- Yeah, he just got offered a house next door to bugs bunny so....  
  
MJM :- Okay Winnie, lets get to the reason I brought you here, Is Christphor robin still... WIth us  
  
Winnie :- With us ?  
  
MJM :- It's just somebody said he had died in a freak Chicken soup Flooding  
  
Winnie :- No, No, he's still very much alive.  
  
MJM :- Okay Winnie, thanks for coming and good luck in what ever you do next.  
  
Winnie :- Thank you  
  
MJM :- Ladies and gentlemen.. Winnie the Pooh  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned because next on THe MJM show, our study audience will decide who is the best cartton character... EVER ! 


	2. Who's your Toon

THE MJM SHOW   
  
MJM :_ Hello everyone and welcome back to the MJM show, if you just tuned in, Christphor robin is still alive and piglett is still a boy but he hasn't always been one. Next up My favoroite part of the show. 'Let the Audience decide' ! Today our Audience will choose the best Cartoon Character EVER ! So Introducing MJM's Nomination No. 1..... FRed Flintstone , fromn the Flintstones, take it away Fred  
  
Fred :- Okay I'd like to start by saying that my show, the Flintstones, is good Quality entertainment for the whole family And it's got Dinosaurs !! In it I am the main character who is always getting in comical arguments with Barney Rubble ! But I'm the main character ! All and all my show is better than any of the othersand I am better than any of the others. It's got Barney and Dinosaurs !   
  
MJM :- Thank you Fred, and Now Nomination No. 2 ......... BUGS BUNNY !!  
  
Bugs :- Hello. I'm Bugs Bunny ! In my show I trick Elmer Fudd. and eat carotts while I do it Whats wrong with you people ?  
  
  
  
Standing crowd member :- Just say the line !  
Other member :- Yeah  
Another member :- Yeah , say it  
The Whole Crowd :- SAY IT ! SAY IT !  
  
Bugs:- What's up Doc ?   
  
MJM :- Thank you bugs and now.... Homer Simpson !!!  
  
  
  
Homer :- D'oh !  
  
  
  
  
  
Homer :- umm...I lost my script.  
  
  
  
  
  
Homer :- Why you little...   
  
  
  
  
  
Homer :- emmm... Bizkits !  
  
  
  
MJM :- Okay make your decision ! and here are the results  
  
Bugs Bunny 3 %  
Fred Flintstone 6 %  
Homer Simpson 91 %  
  
And the Crowd have chosen Homer Simpson !  
  
Homer Simpson :- Woo Hoo !  
  
  
  
MJM :- Next on the MJM show.... Frodo and Harry Potter settle their differences ! 


	3. Harry Vs Frodo

THE MJM SHOW   
  
MJM :- Welcome back, now last week Harry Potter said some rude things about LOrd of the rings and Frodo got mad. So tonight they will have a NO MAGIC Boxing Match !  
  
Boxing Annoucer :- Making his way to the ring, Weighing around 103 pounds, The Ring bearer from the Shire... FRODO BAGGINS !  
  
Frodo :- Tonight I will turn Harry into a Beaten Teen aged witch !!  
  
Box Ann :- And His opponent, weighing around 134 pounds, The Wizard from under the stairs...... HARRY POTTER !  
  
Harry :- Bring it you wanna be Dwarf !  
  
  
  
MJM :- Harrys done it already !  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry :- RON !  
  
  
  
MJM :- This isn't pro wrestling.. Is it ?  
  
  
  
Sam :- I made a promise, 'Don't you leave him Sam Wise Gangey !'  
  
  
  
  
  
REff :- 1....2....3....4....5.....6.....7......8......9.......10 ! WE have a winner  
  
Box Ann :- And here is your winner ....... FRODO BAGGINS  
  
MJM :- What a boxing match, what a show, See ya next week ! 


End file.
